


Glow

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are new, fantastic ways to occupy their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

"We should be researching," Rose murmured.

"Research requires patience," Kanaya said. "I am short on patience at the moment. Our time is better spent elsewhere."

Rose smiled against Kanaya's shoulder and slid her hands down to the troll girl's skirt. She hiked it up slowly while Kanaya sucked at her neck- not breaking the skin, not yet. "This skirt is too long," Rose breathed. "Very inconvenient."

Kanaya chuckled and Rose giggled as the air brushed her neck. Holding the skirt up with one hand, Rose used the other to slip into Kanaya's panties. She reacted immediately, humming with delight, leaning closer to Rose, letting a thigh press against her crotch. Rose's hand stroked gently, then quickened the pace, growing more impassioned. Kanaya's fangs bit into Rose's neck.

Rose let out a quiet sigh, a satisfied _oh_ as Kanaya drank from her and wiggled against her hand. Kanaya could feel how wet Rose was against her thigh; she moaned and broke away from her neck. Four little red marks bloomed against pale skin.

"Oh, Kanaya," Rose breathed. "You're glowing."

Kanaya scarcely noticed the unintentional return of her luminescence as she came onto Rose's hand. Rose smiled, bright and lovely, and pulled her wet, green hand out. "Did you have a nice drink?" she asked.

"Oh, certainly," Kanaya said, breathing heavily.

"Good." Rose smirked and began to push her pants down, exposing a lack of underclothes. "My turn to have fun."

Kanaya kneeled.


End file.
